Nihilism
by Eternally nefarious
Summary: In a bid to stop Yhwach from stealing his bankai, Yamamato set plans into motion that would have more far fetching consequences than even he would have forseen. Quincy/Shingami hybrid Ichigo. REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 **12 Months Earlier**

The great central underground prison was more or less the most securely guarded place in soul society.

Not only is it located in the bowels of soul societies first division -a division which housed soul societies strongest shinigami- it was also divided into eight levels, secured with the most powerful seals.

Although the first five levels were accessible to the most top officials in soul society after getting permission from the captain commander, access to the last three though was restricted to the captain commander alone and even he had to obtain permission from central 46.

So it was completely astonishing when a teenager with spiky orange hair, in a standard shinigami attire and a khyber knife blade strapped vertically across his back strolled to the entrance into Muken, the eight level of the underground prison and a place that confined soul societies strongest and most hated criminal, Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

 **4 Months Earlier**

"It's not like we can't steal your Bankai" stated a man with long black hair which reached his lower back and nicely trimmed connected mustache.

The man wore an ankle-length tattered black cloak with a red ribbon near the neck, fastened on the left with a single large button.

The man's reddish-brown eyes showed no hint of fear but indifference as he looked into the enraged red eyes of soul societies strongest captain.

"But, your power is too enormous for someone other than myself to handle"

The black haired man continued on and looked briefly behind the captain commander at the corpse of the bald man with a third eye on his forehead.

"That's why I ordered Royd not to do anything before I got back"

"On a normal day I would be shocked by the buffoonery you displayed by assuming that your little deception would actually play for as long as you wanted it to" Yamamato stated. His breathing laboured though his grasp on the hilt of Ryujin Jakka was as strong as ever.

"But seeing you and your band suicidal stooges invade soul society, has made me rethink my former evaluation of you. It would seem being sealed for a thousand years has rotted away what little sanity you had left, Yhwach"

Yhwach smiled, his smile then evolved into a chuckle and the chuckle into full blown laughter.

Yamamato patiently watched on, slowly gathering his lost strength. Although his bankai was undoubtedly strong, it was also always strenuous to use. The problem only got worse as he aged and if he was going to be able to stand a chance against the Quincy King, he needed time to recuperate.

The Quincy king slowly regained composure and returned his gaze to the captain commander.

"It would seem even after a thousand years some of your vices still cling to you. I had assumed Aizen's betrayal would have at least opened your eyes even a little" Yhwach said and then his voice reduced to a whisper "In fact, let me tell you a little secret Geneyusai. Today wasn't the first time a Quincy has broken into Muken..."

Yamamato's eyes widened considerably at that.

"...8 months ago I ordered Royd to break into Muken while impersonating Ichigo Kurosaki... "

Yamamato's eyes increasingly grew wider as Yhwach continued speaking.

"...and then he removed the hyugokyu from Aizen and forcefully inserted it into Ichigo. A teenager who if I might add you and his 'friends' in soul society have been hunting like an animal for the past eight months"

"I-It can't be..." for the first time in a long time Yamamato was completely befuddled.

Yamamato couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible. But it would make a lot of sense if what Yhwach was saying was true. The denial, the hurt that had been clear in his eyes when his friends didn't believe him, the fact that he still had access to zangetsu even after using the final gatsuga tensho.

How could he have been so stupid.

"But it is. Aizen's betrayal most have made you shinigami more untrusting than usual" Yhwach paused briefly and kept his left hand in his chin and struck a thinking pose, his voice completely mocking "though finding the hyougokyu embedded in his chest must not have helped his case"

"Why?" Yamamato asked angrily. His voice gradually becoming louder as he continued and his reaitsu aggressively encompassed the entire area causing ongoing fights to stop briefly.

"Why go to all that trouble just to condemn a child?"

"I know you have sensed it too Geneyusai. That 'child' has the potential to be stronger than both of us and with him on your side, the scale would have tipped considerably in your favour."

"That's it, that's your reason?" Yamamato asked perplexed and enraged by the Quincy king's statement.

"If you didn't want him to stand against you you should have just let him be. After all he was just a human with no powers whatsoever"

"and let potential like that go to waste when I could use it for my own purpose" Yhwach asked incredulously "and here I thought you knew me"

Yamamato's eyes glowed blood red with uncontrolled fury and his grip on his zanpakuto was soo tight his hand began to bleed.

"I'll reduce you to cinders Yhwach" the captain commander screamed all form of composure leaving him, as the full force of his reaitsu came crashing down.

Yhwach saw lesser shinigami and Quincy become naught but paste, he saw high ranking Shinigami and Quincy brought to their knees, he saw the skies darken and the ground crack as the full might of

the captain commander was released.

But throughout the whole ordeal Yhwach smiled.

"I see you still have more than a little fighting spirit left in you" he said. His eyes sparkling with malicious intent.

"Well then Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, come at me with your best" and then the Quincy King's reaitsu rose like a tidal wave " because it would definitely be your last"

Yamamato's knee's buckled whether from exhaustion or the unmitigated might of Yhwach he wasn't sure. But what was crystal clear to him though was that he couldn't win against the Quincy king.

Right now the amount of power he was sensing from Yhwach was ten times greater than what Royd could produce.

There no way around it.

In the condition he was now there was no way he could go toe-to-toe

H-He had lost.

"Well, are you going to attack me or what?" Yhwach asked sounding impatient.

"Frankly, I can't wait much longer to burn your comrades with Ryujin Jakka just like you did mine"

Yhwach hated Yamamato so much that he wanted him dead but most importantly he wanted him to be encompassed by so much despair that he would want to take his own life.

But it would seem that instead of the emotional pain he wanted him to go through he went through something else.

"I see" Yamamato stated. His voice completely devoid of emotions.

"and how might I ask did you come to the conclusion that you would be able to to anything once this battle is over?"

Yhwach was suddenly bombarded with the urge to run. It might seem ludicrous but there are was a slight edge in the captain commander's voice that rang alarm bells in his head and there was also the fact that he was gathering gargantuan amounts of reaitsu.

Something big and dangerous was coming and he was frightened, but not enough to run.

"Yhwach"

Yamamato said. His voice brimming with confidence as the two titans gazed at each other in what they knew was the last time.

"Even though Ichigo Kurosaki might not stand on our side, he will definitely not stand on yours"

Yamamato adjusted his blade to a stabbing position then drove it into his abdomen.

The act was so sudden, so surprising that Yhwach let out a startled gasp.

Yamamato's smiled even as blood dripped from his mouth.

"But be rest assured trash, Geto 13 would definitely stop you"

The amount of reaitsu the captain commander was gathering suddenly quadrupled and the ground around him cracked.

" **Hadou 96** :.."

Glowing red spider web cracks slowly enveloped the captain commander -the point of origin being the place in which he stabbed himself.

... **Final song severance** "

And then soul society was engulfed in flames.

* * *

 **Present Time**

 **ROOOAAARRRR!**

Brown eyes instantly snapped open. The owner said eyes with bright orange hair wore a brown trouser and tattered brown shirt which barely concealed the purplish glow from the center of his chest rolled to his left instantly.

Mere microseconds after the individual moved, sharp claws gouged deep into the ground in which he formerly lay.

Flipping into the air the orange haired teen manifested a five foot long arrow manifested from his reiatsu alone and rained down multiple projectiles at the beast.

The hollow, showing unbelievable speed expertly evaded each projectile and unleashed a crimson ball of reiatsu from it's mouth on the still airborne individual.

With no chance of escaping ichigo dissipated the reishi bow in his hands focused his reiatsu into his hands causing his veins to bulge and effortlessly swatted the cero. Just in time to get punched in the face.

The force of the blow sent the orange haired teen violently back to the ground.

He bounced multiple times on the ground before he managed to stop his fall by digging his legs into the ground, just in time catch the fist of the hollow which was half the size of his entire body. Then showing unbelievable strength he lunched the hollow behind him, the veins on his left hand bulging.

"Scattered beast bones! Spire, Crimson Crystal, Steel Wheels! The wind if it moves, the sky if it stops, the tone of the spear striking fills the lone castle!" The orange haired teen intoned quickly, as blue reistsu began to callate around his his finger tips.

 **"Hadou 63.."** The blue reiatsu gathered at his fingertips turned yellow and crackled with lightening.

 **"Raikouhou!"**

The hollow which had only began to stand after just recovering being smashed on the ground was again hit with a bolt of yellow lightening which caused dust clouds to raise and sent it skidding feets away from its former position.

 _'_ _ **Flawless execution kurosaki-sama'**_

 _'Thanks Ryujin'_

As the dust cloud exploded all that was of the hollow was his reiatsu, which was absorbed by the orange haired teen.

Since there was no food in Heucco Mundo he had had to find an alternate means of survival. Which he discovered by reishi absorption.

Though it wasn't exactly filling or gave him the nourishment gotten when eating an actual meal, it at least kept him alive.

As Ichigo moved away from the point in which he annihilated the hollow, three sets of hollows surrounded him in a triangular position not up to a mile after.

"I guess if I told you all to walk away you won't, right?"

The brown eyed man asked his voice filled with boredom, frustration and anger.

The hollow attacks had after all become a pointless routine to him.

He had on more than one occasion tried to reason with the beasts and had kindly asked them to leave him be. But the beasts had either laughed, fired a cero at his face or kept on looking at him hungrily.

"No matter its been more than five minutes since I last sent your kind into oblivious" Ichigo stated coldly, an angry scowl marring his face.

Maybe if they feared him they would start leaving him alone.

Drawing his zanpakuto from it's sheath he prepared to unleash his shinigami powers.

Now, let the last second of your existence be filled with despair. Knowing that it was your own folly that caused your sordid end."

With that said, Ichigo's brown eyes turned blood red as he released a bulk of his reiatsu and briefly fear flashed across the hollows eyes.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **'You shouldn't hesitate ichigo'**_

 _'I know'_

 _'_ _ **You know? They want you dead!'**_

 _ **'**_ _I KNOW!'_

An uncharacteristic look of anger made its way onto the orange haired Quincy's face as he gazed at the faces of the people who he would have gone to hell and back for.

Renji, Rukia, Ishida, **Chad!**

For the past nine months he had meandered through Heucco Mundo hungry, starved and hunted with his newly awakened Quincy powers as his only source of defense and a middle aged man- who bore a striking resemblance to zangetsu- as a guide on how to use them.

He had strongly believed that his friends would clear his name. That they didn't believe he would commit all the atrocities soul society was accusing him of.

But seeing them armed to the teeth, malicious intent wafting around them. Any normal human would have known that they thought he was guilty.

But he wasn't, he wasn't going to believe that they thought so little of him.

"Rukia..." Ichigo asked softly, his voice pleading and hopeful.

On hearing her name the black haired shinigami didn't meet his eyes, her hands tightening on her zanpakuto was the only sign she heard his call.

"What did you expect ichigo. That we would be foolish enough to believe your cooked up story!" Renji asked angrily. As he spoke he noticed how Rukia's back straightened. Good, the only reason he had agreed to be enlisted as one of the group that went into Heucco Mundo for the Nullification mission was so he could finally eradicate all feeling she had for the orange haired teen.

He had always loved her!

Then when she was beginning to reciprocate his feelings, this orange haired teen came and although she wouldn't admit it, she fell for him!

He had bide his time and waited patiently for the right time to show her that Ichigo wasn't good enough for her. I mean, come on she was more than two times his age for crying out loud.

It didn't matter if Ichigo was his friend. Afterall, friendships were replaceable, but true love was once in a lifetime.

"The glowing purple stone on your chest is proof enough"

Ichigo was taken aback by the amount of anger Renji showed when he spoke. And momentarily the mask which he had cultivated over the years crumbled and a series of emotions disbelief, shock and hurt were laid bare before they were curbed.

"Ishida..."

Unlike Rukia, Ishida stared into his eyes. And Ichigo staggered back slightly by the amount of hatred visible in them.

"You have no right to call me that after what you did to orihime kurosaki-san"

"Orihime?... I didn't-"

"Stop lying you bastard! I saw you. Because of your hunger for power, she presently in a coma and nobody knows if she would even awaken again" He screamed.

"My only regret is that I couldn't kill you then before you harmed her. But right here on this bleached sands, I'm going to send you deep into the afterlife"

It only took ichigo a glance to know where dark skinned giant stood. He had known him long enough to tell what the Mexican wanted with a glance most of the time.

"I see..."

The orange haired teen said exhaustedly.

Why did he fight again?

What was the point in moving forward?

Although he had gargantuan amount of reiatsu, his Quincy powers were still just some months old. If he fought against them, there was no way he was going to win.

 _ **'Do not despair Ichigo'**_

 _ **'**_ _There is no way out of it this time, no comrades to intervene, no shiro to go berserk, not even zangetsu to lend me his powers. After hearing all that do you still think there is no cause for despair ...Yhwach!"_

 _ **'When a door closes Ichigo another always opens to restore the balance Ichigo'**_

 _'What are you saying!'_

 _'_ _ **He is saying you should take the cowardly route and run'**_ _a strange voice replied which sounded like crackling flames answered._

 _'Who the heck are you?...are you the_ _hyugokyu?'_

 _'What a libelous conclusion'_

 _The voice answered sounding insulted_

 _'I can assure you, I'm not the cause of your current suffering. I was merely drawn here by the_ _hyugokyu's_ _hassling want to make your soul whole again'_

Taking a deep breath Ichigo redrew into his mindscape to confront the stranger and was instantly befuddled by the sight that befell him

" **You!...'** Ichigoasked angrily. Blue reiatsu gathered onto his hand, forming a five feet a katana.

"After all you've done you still have the nerve to come here' with an angry roar he dashed toward the cause of his despair.

But he was stopped halfway there by a firm grip on his shoulder.

Ichigo swerved round his sword making a diagonal strike towards the aggressor. But he paused once he saw who the person was.

"Yhwach? What's the meaning of this" he demanded.

The dark haired man looked at the sword which was inches from his neck and the guarded look which the orange haired teen spared him.

 _'He still doesn't trust me'_ as that thought crossed his mind an unidentifiable emotion passed through Yhwach's eyes before he pushed his shades up to hide it.

"Ichigo, the chances of 'him' appearing in your mindscape are infinitesimal" Yhwach stated and then removed his hands from Ichigo's shoulder and took two steps backward. All the while keeping his eyes locked on the intruder.

"Moreover, his reiatsu is distinctively that of a soul slayer."

Ichigo dissipated the reiatsu blade, took a relax but guarded stance and then leveled a steely gaze at the intruder.

"So I guess the right question know would be... Who are you?"

"I see you and I both share a potent hatred towards my former wielder"

"Former wielder... That means you are-"

"Yes I was his zanpakuto. Not only that, before the urchin ripped me into pieces, I managed to grab a hold of most of his memories and reiatsu, which might explain why I look exactly like him. After that the Hyugokyu brought my pieces here"

 _'His memories and reistsu'_ If what he was saying was true, then he had another formidable opponent on his hands. He couldn't afford to let that happen.

"What do you want" Ichigo asked resignedly.

"What do I want?...First I want you to use me to show those young'uns what true power is." The zanpakuto stated.

"And then I want you to accept me as your zanpakuto. Afterall the ever petulant hyugokyu has interwoven our souls together."

"So what do you say Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo gazed intently at the face of the zanpakuto for awhile, completely ignoring the discrete calls for attention from the avatar of his Quincy powers.

It wasn't like he had a choice. In the real world he was about to be taken to soul society to face execution or a lifetime in Muken for crimes he didn't commit.

With a resigned sigh he made up his mind.

"So how do I call on your powers"

The zanpakuto smirked and in his hands a katana wrapped in purple cloth appeared which he tossed to the hybrid.

"All you have to do Kurosaki-sama is focus on your hate, and when you finally start drowning in it, call my name."

 **FLASHBACK** **END**

* * *

"Reduce all creations to ash... **Ryujin Jakka** "

...and Heucco Mundo **BURNED**.

* * *

 **AN:Dont forget to Follow,Favourite and Review. Update speed depends on that. This chapter hasn't been beta'd, so if you see any error lemme know.**

 **Nefarious.**


End file.
